We Healed Together
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: Edward and Alice Cheat forcing Jasper and Bella to lean on each other for support. But what happens when feelings develop? And will Alice and Edward come back? 1st story suck at summaries. This story is currently being rewritten.


Jasper and Bella Love Story

Chapter 1: Bella POV

I drove happily to the Cullen mansion in which in a few hours time I Isabella Marie Swan would become Mrs. Edward Cullen! I drove impatiently driving my rusty old Chevy truck to its limit I couldn't wait to be walking down the aisle to be joined with Edward for all eternity. I was especially looking forward for the honeymoon because then Edward would change me into a vampire and I truly would be with him for all eternity. The wedding would be small just the Cullen's, my mother Renee and her husband Phil, the Denali coven, a coven of vampires who lived in Alaska that were like family to the Cullen's and much to Jasper's delight Peter and Charlotte who were his closest friends next to Edward would be attending. My father Charlie was sadly killed in the line of duty last month so he couldn't be here and so Phil would be handing me over to Edward. I wanted to invite Jacob and pack, but the Cullen's told me there would be too many vampires around and Peter and Charlotte didn't know about the Cullen's truce with the werewolves and considering Peter and Charlotte were human drinkers we knew that it wouldn't go well so the pack much to my disappointment couldn't come. Peter and Charlotte also agreed to wear contacts because we wouldn't be able to explain their red eyes to my parents who ironically besides me would be the only humans at the wedding.

Finally after what seemed to be an everlasting drive I pulled up into the Cullen's long driveway. Most the family besides Edward and Alice were in the backyard getting ready with last minute decorations. I walked in the house and looked for Alice so she could do my hair and makeup. "Alice?" I called out my voice echoing slightly through the long hallways. I finally came across Edwards's bedroom door. I heard voices from the other side so I opened the door and was horrified at what I saw.

Chapter 2: Bella POV

Edward my Edward was kissing Alice so passionately lost in their own little world that they didn't even hear me come in. I gasped quietly and closed the door then I ran downstairs and to the backyard sobbing. "Bella? What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned trying to send me calming waves that had no effect. Instead I collapsed into his arms.

Jasper POV

Bella came out of the house sobbing and I could feel pain, shock, disbelief, anger, rejection, despair and a few other emotions rolling off of her in strong waves that almost brought me to my knees. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked concerned while trying to send her calming waves that seemed to have no effect on her. She didn't answer me and instead collapsed into my arms. "Al-Alice and E-Edward…his bedroom g-go see" she stammered and I took off running Bella still in my arms. I reached the bedroom door and kicked it open. I stood in stunned silence as Edward and Alice my WIFE quickly finished their make out session and stared at us guilt and shock radiating off them, but also-pleasure. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I roared while setting Bella down "Jazzy I'm so sor-""don't try to apologize Alice I thought I could trust you, but apparently I can't and how could you do this to Bella? ON HER WEDDING DAY!" I yelled "no it's not my wedding day this relationship is over" Bella said taking off her ring and chucking it through the window breaking the glass. I quickly followed her lead with my own wedding ring.

Chapter 3: Bella POV

After Jasper and I threw our rings out the window I ran down stairs to the living room and collapsed on the couch sobbing I just couldn't believe Edward would cheat on me with Alice my best friend of all people! No wait make that ex best friend now I couldn't stand to look at her without feeling pain and extreme sadness. Jasper came down a few seconds after I did and just sat there holding and rocking me.

"We're leaving" he whispered and I looked up at him agony in my eyes "you're… you're lea-leaving me again?" I choked out in a whisper between sobs. "No Bella just you and I we're leaving together to get away from… THEM" he reassured me. "Where… where are we going? What'll we tell people about the wedding?" At that moment the rest of the Cullen's plus Peter and Charlotte walked in clearly understanding what was going on. Carlisle spoke first "You and Jasper are going to go to our old house in Michigan and the rest of the family besides two will be meeting you there in a few months, Peter and Charlotte will also join us and relocate closer by. Renee and Phil have been told that Edward backed down at last minute out of the marriage and is hiding out somewhere in we believe Oklahoma and that Alice got a call from a close family friend who's sick in South Dakota and that she's staying there for awhile to help and they are heading to the airport to catch a flight back to Florida and the Denali coven cancelled at the last minute because Tanya found her mate who's a nomad and since you're still human they decided not to come" then Esme spoke up "Bella please understand that although the marriage is off you'll forever be a part of this family" they all nodded except Rosalie "I think you should just go to Florida with your stupid parents and get out of our lives" she snapped. I held back a sob and shrank down into the Jasper's embrace while he squeezed my hand reassuringly and said "come on darlin let's go there's no need to pack we have everything we'll need at the Michigan house".

Jasper POV

After Rosalie snapped at her Bella shrank further into my embrace guilt, sorrow and rejection rolling off her. I hissed at Rosalie so low that Bella couldn't hear it and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Come on darlin' let's go there's no need to pack we have everything we'll need at the Michigan house". She nodded tears still rolling down her face and I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car at vampire speed. As we were driving off I saw Edward glaring at us _what? _I thought _You cheated on her she is not yours anymore_ He hissed and said "She's mine! I'll come back for her!"

Chapter 4: Jasper POV

I pulled up at the Michigan house and gently shook Bella awake and when I did a shock went through my body, but I decided to ignore it "Bella darlin' wake up we're here" "mmmm Jasper?" She asked sleepily "yes darlin' it's me and we're here" I whispered softly "OK, but uh Jasper? My leg's asleep can you carry me?" I was shocked Bella trusted me enough to let me carry her even after her 18th bir- _NO! Jasper_ _don't think about it _I must've been sending out my shock and hesitance because Bella blushed "Oh! Sorry Jasper you don't have to if you don't want to…" "No its OK Bella I was just surprised that's all besides I carried you to the car didn't I?" I joked "Yea ya did, but I thought you were too angry to notice you were sending out strong waves…" That to say the least surprised me I didn't realize I was that angry. I sat there deep in thought for a few minutes before Bella snapped her fingers in front of my face "Jasper! Earth to Jasper come in please!" I snapped out of thought and laughed "Oops sorry Bella I was just lost in thought… anyway come here" as I gathered her in my arms I felt the same shock go through my body.

Bella POV

When I climbed into Jasper's arms a shock went through my body. I pondered what it was while Jasper carried me I had never felt anything like that when I touched Ed- HIM _no Bella don't think about him! He broke your heart you have to move on from him _as I thought this I realized it was true I couldn't keep thinking about him I had to move on. "Bella? You can get down now" Jasper said and that's when I realized we were in the living room. I got down and looked around the room: The walls were a light cream color and the carpeting was white, three out of the four walls were made of glass and it lead into the kitchen. There was a long sofa able to fit I guessed five and a love seat both cream colored like the walls. The sofa faced a huge flat screen TV that was hooked up to a Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. Under the TV were two boxes filled with tons of extra controllers, I laughed at that they were obviously for when Emmett got angry and broke a controller. There was a wall filled with pictures of the family some of them really old possibly from the 20's the others looked more recent possibly from the 70's or 80's and I noticed that the older one's had no pictures of Jasper or- Alice I felt a tug at my chest when I thought her name. In the middle of the room were a pool and poker table and I rolled my eyes _boys and their gambling_ I thought. Jasper was watching me "do you like it?" He asked "Yea it's really homey looking who designed the room?" "Esme" he replied I laughed "of course" he smiled and I smiled back "Jasper? Does the kitchen have any food? I'm kinda hungry…" He froze "umm" I laughed "that's OK I'll go to town and buy some groceries" "do you know your way around?" He asked "yea we had to come here two summers ago because of Phil's baseball team" he smiled "OK hurry back" then he hugged me. I was surprised I didn't know if Jasper had felt comfortable around me, but I guess his bloodlust had gotten better. I hugged him back then said "OK ok let the human go buy food before she starves to death." He released me and that's when I realized I didn't have a car "Um Jasper?" "Yes?" "I don't have a car" he laughed then tossed me some keys that were laying on the table. When I went to the garage there had to be at least 20 cars there! I then realized he gave me keys to a dark blue Mustang. I gulped but got in anyway.

Chapter 5: Bella POV

About ten minutes later I pulled up in the town at a small grocery store. It took me about 45 minutes to find everything I needed then I had to wait another 10 minutes in line. Finally I was able to get out of the store, I walked up to the mustang, but after I put the groceries in the trunk I felt a long dirty hand cover my mouth and I was dragged into an alleyway…

Jasper POV

I was lounging around the living room (haha kinda ironic since vampires aren't really living) when my cell phone rang and I saw it was Alice. "What do you want?" I growled "Jasper! It's Bella! 3 guys are gonna rape her!" I froze "What?" I hissed "You have to save her! Now!" "Where is she?" "In the town! Jasper you have to run! None of the cars will be fast enough! Go now!" As she said that I hung up and ran as fast as I could out the door.

Bella POV

My top was off and a guy was unfastening my bra while another was unbuttoning my jeans when I heard the voice of my savior "let her go!" He roared. The third guy (the one that had dragged me into the alleyway) said "listen dude we're busy here so if you could just leave…" when Jasper roared again and slammed guy #3 into a wall. The other guys looked scared and guy #2 had stopped trying to unfasten my jeans then Jasper drabbed them both by the neck and screamed "Go away NOW! If I ever see you again I'LL KILL YOU!" Then he dropped them on the ground and they scrambled to their feet and ran off. I had refastened my bra and was in the process of putting on my shirt all the while whimpering and crying when Jasper came over to me. He gathered me in his arms while I sobbed. "Jasper why? Why does this have to happen to me?" I asked clinging onto his shirt "shh darlin' it's OK everything's gonna be OK…" He whispered in my ear then picked me up and carried me to the car.

Chapter 6: Jasper POV

I carried Bella to the Mustang and I could still feel a whole lot a fear coming off her. I put her in the passenger seat then got in the driver seat at vampire speed. I gripped the steering wheel tightly I can't believe what those guys tried to do to my love- _wait what? Jasper you're LOVE? _I thought then I realized _yes she's my love I love her_.

Bella POV

I was still in shock. Why did guys always try to rape ME? I couldn't understand why they always seemed to want to rape me. If Jasper hadn't been there…I shivered I couldn't finish the thought. I glanced over at him he was gripping the steering wheel tightly and seemed to be deep in thought. It was then I realized how HOT he really was with his curly blonde hair, liquid gold eyes, firm jaw, perfect shaped lips… _wait whoa what Bella? You can't be falling for Jasper! _But I was falling for him and then I realized I Love Jasper Whitlock.

Chapter 7: Jasper POV

I had pulled up in the driveway and while I carried Bella inside I was pondering my feelings for her. She really was beautiful with her long brown hair, heart shaped face and big chocolate brown eyes and I wondered why I had never realized this before though I guess it was because she was with Edward and thought of me as her older brother. That last thought pulled at my dead heart what if Bella didn't return the feelings I felt for her? What if she wasn't ready for a relationship? What if she still only thought of me as her older brother? I was horrified at this realization.

Later the Same Day: Bella POV

I was in my room and Jazz was hunting. I was reading Wuthering Heights and pondering my feelings for Jasper. I had always felt a small amount of attraction for him, but I barely noticed it. He was with Alice and I was with Ed- Edward and we were never really close and he only thought of me as his little sister. My heart ached as I realized that. Did Jasper return my feelings for him? As I considered this an annoying little voice in my head decided to butt in and it said _of course he doesn't return your feelings for him you idiot! You're just a pathetic human! If Edward never really loved you then how could Jasper? _I gasped silently and put my arms around my chest. Then I heard the front door open.

Jasper POV

I was returning from my hunt when I was hit with a bunch of sadness. Bella. I ran at vampire speed to Bella's room and saw her clutching her chest and sobbing. "Bella? Shh darlin' what's wrong?" I asked her gathering her in my arms at the same time realizing how perfectly she fit in them. "It's nothing Jasper… I just can't believe what they did… you can leave if you want… I don't want a pathetic human pestering you with her troubles…" I could feel loads and loads of self loathing coming off of her and I was suddenly very angry. I didn't care if she thought of me as just her older brother I had to say it. "Isabella Marie Swan look at me" she wouldn't so I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me "I can feel the self loathin' you're feelin' right now You Are Worth It". She shook her head "no I'm not Jasper why else would Edward leave me?..." I hissed "Bella no! YOU ARE WORTH IT!"

Bella POV

He was trying to convince me I was worth it. I wasn't. Why else would Edward leave me? Jasper hissed and said "Bella no! YOU ARE WORTH IT! And I… I love you" I was shocked. How could Jasper love me? He was to perfect to love a little pathetic human like me, I was about to open my mouth to say something when he suddenly crashed his lips to mine.

Chapter 8: Jasper POV

"…. I love you" There I told her. She wasn't responding. I couldn't take it anymore I crashed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and warm and felt so perfect against mine. She still wasn't responding, now I knew what rejection felt like. I was still only a brother to her. I started to pull back when she started to respond. She tugged at my hair and I closed the space between us. We started out slow, but the passion and love was to strong. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, which tasted like strawberries. After a few seconds she pulled away due to her need to breathe. I growled and crushed my lips to hers once more "don't pull away from me" I growled against her lips. After another 5 seconds we pulled away and she put her head on my shoulder "I love you too" she whispered and my dead heart swelled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Bella POV

He had put his arms around my waist and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but I still had a question I NEEDED to know the answer to. "Jasper?" "Yes darlin'?" He asked burying his face in my hair "am I still gonna be changed?"

Jasper POV

"Jasper?" my angel asked "yes darlin'?" I said while burying my face in her beautiful hair "… am I still gonna be changed?" I froze pondering over her question for a few seconds before I knew my answer "Darlin' I can't imagine a life without you I love you sweat pea and of course you're gonna be changed!" My southern accent slipping out on "sweet pea" and "Darlin'". My Bella sighed contently and turned around in my arms "I love you Jasper" "I love you too Darlin'" I replied resting my forehead against hers and kissing her. Before I knew it we were horizontal on the bed with her under me. I growled again and my tongue found its way into her wonderful mouth. "I want you Bella" I growled while my eyes darkened with lust. She gasped "I want you to Jasper, but I- I'm not ready…" I was slightly disappointed, but I understood I didn't want to push her, I loved her to much to do that to her. I kissed her again before we sat up with me placing kisses up and down her neck. I did that for a couple more minutes and then… my phone rang. I sighed, it had completely ruined the moment, I snatched it from my pocket and saw it was Peter "Whassup bro?" I asked "Jazzman retard me, Char and ya'll family minus Jerkward and Evil Pixie we'll be at the house sometime next month man and I know what happened Jazz you betta not hurt Sugar 'cause if ya do ya'll can consider yourself dead". Peter said into the phone. Ah Peter what would I've done if I never met him or Char? "K man, how's Char? I'm sorry I didn't say bye to all ya'll, but I was… eh busy and tryin' hard not to rip Edwierdo to frickin' pieces and burn 'em up, man sorry" I replied. Peter snorted into the phone "S'okay man now I'm gonna go Char is a waitin' and I'm positive ya'll wanna get back to ya lady" "Yea man I do k talk to ya'll later" I responded "Don't hurt 'er man or else I'll a get ya" Peter whispered menacingly into the phone and hung up. I laughed and shook my head, Peter knew I wasn't gonna hurt Bella… I'd die first. "Jasper? What'd Peter want?" Bella's beautiful voice made me lose my train of thought. "Nothin' darlin' just wanted to let me know he, Charlotte and the rest of the family minus A&E will be here by next month" Bella sighed "OK good I miss Charlotte…" It was true, in the 2 ½ weeks they'd known each other Bella and Charlotte had struck up a strong friendship. Bella thought of her as her older sister and Peter as her older brother. It had made me extremely happy that they were friends and even happier when Bella suggested inviting them to the… wedding.


End file.
